The Estranged Madness of Tyki Mikk
by Meian Rose
Summary: After losing the love of his life to another man, Tyki makes a deal with the Millennial Earl in exchange for the power to lure and enchant women into his home. Many women fall victim to his traps until a certain boy wanders into his castle, and falls for the same trick. However, his own love isn't about to leave him in the hands of that man. (Lavi/Allen) (Dubbed song fic)


Far off in a distant castle, lived a man of stupendous social status which was capable of surpassing even the king of the land. However, despite the frequent visitors, he lived alone.

..Technically, he lived alone.

His name was Tyki Mikk, and this is the story of love, lust, and madness.

* * *

It was just another wife, when another beautiful women walked his way. She wandered inside, and not long after she was swept away by the lord of the manor, Tyki Mikk.

He gave her hand a kiss, and they danced the night away.

He awaited dawn, when he was sure she was fast asleep. That was about the time he'd slipped something peculiar into her drink, that would certainly keep her rather well rested for quite some time.

So, marveling the beautiful body, he quickly sketched the art work before him and hid her in the ballroom along with _the rest_ who have long since outdated.

_"Come in, don't be shy. You have nothing to fear."_

_"I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wander in, really! I-I'll go!"_

_"Don't look so nervous, my dear. Tell me your name."_

_"My..My name is Miranda."_

Yet another girl wandered in not too long afterward, not quite the same evening, separated little by a day.

This one was exceedingly beautiful, practically begging for attention..Not that she wasn't conservative.

A bit too conservative.

He gave her a quick kiss and a waltz before inviting her to the master bedroom, where they had a few drinks and repeated the same pattern. He sketched her beautiful body, undressing her with his eyes and kept the beautiful girl in the ballroom.

_"Come in, my dear. No need to be afraid."_

_"This is odd. I don't recall coming here.."_

_"It will all make sense in the end. Now, would you mind telling me your name, lovely?"_

_"My name?...Right, my name is..My name is Chomesuke."_

That night, a similar dream took place.

_Tyki mourned painfully over the loss. He cried out through the broken fragments of his heart, loathing every feeling he'd ever kept, loathing women, loathing men, loathing her. _

_ Hope was lost, he was through, there was nothing left. _

_"I heard you felt a bit stuck, would you like some help with that?"_

_"Help? What kind of help could you possibly offer?"_

_"I know a way to arrange life so you'll have every fine woman in the world at the palm of your hand."_

_"..Can you make that happen? What's the cost?"_

_"Oh..Just one. Now, what can I call you?"_

_"Tyki. Who are you?"_

_"Just call me Earl."_

_According to the Earl, this strange procedure required no more than a few words. Every girl was practically wrapped around his clever little finger, so long as he acquired their name. _

* * *

Tyki had the unfortunate displeasure of recalling a rather unsettling event that had taken place not too long ago. Though, he figured it was only a matter of time before that damned dream came back to haunt him.

He'd fallen in love, with a woman unlike all the rest.

Though they weren't quite close friends during early childhood, he knew everything there was to know about the charming girl, and then some. She was a bit fierce, rough around the edges, and so much more, but he knew she had to be the one.

However, his situation was all but pleasant.

Not too long ago, she'd confessed her love for another man, popular with far too many woman.

The pain was too much to bear..He had to confess before he lost her forever!

_"Klaud..I know this must seem wrong, but I have to say..you're-"_

_"I don't have time for this, Tyki. What is it you wanted? I need to find Cross, can it wait?"_

_"Cross? The man you're with?"_

_"The very same. Now please, move out of the way."_

_"You're..I..I can't let you leave, please! I need you!"_

_To make matters worse, a certain red-headed man waited patiently behind the sealed door, overhearing every word._

_"I'm sorry, Tyki. It will never work. Please, move on quickly."_

* * *

Furious, he held little patience the next day, when yet another maiden approached the mansion. He quickly guided her in, gently chiding her for acting so foreign around a man such as he, who swore he'd never harm a single hair on her head.

She felt the heat within her face rising, boiling up to a point she knew she was a comical shade of red.

What a strange feeling..

Nonetheless, once he'd invited her for a quick waltz, she'd accepted and thought nothing of it at the time..Up until he invited her to his room, giving her a very _hopeful_ smile.

_That's_ when she saw the red flags.

Tyki had quickly wandered off to fetch refreshments, whilst ordering her to stay put no matter what.

She obeyed for the most part, but quietly and curiously, she shuffled through the drawers lying next to the large bed, and gasped when she pulled out what seemed to be an open sketch book, and unidentifiable pills.

Flipping from page to page, she began to recognize the faces..The very same that have been on posters all over the kingdom; Missing girls who desperately needed to return to their families.

The pictures were all so vivid. They were all such a stunning art, displaying quite the similar factors..

Not a single picture was sketched with open eyes. Every girl looked as if..As if she was really sleeping whenever this picture had been drawn..

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I..I-Nothing! I was just..I admire your artwork."_

_"I see..I had no idea a beautiful woman such as you had an interest in art.."_

_"I..I.."_

_"Now, would you mind telling me your name, dearest?"_

_"My..My name?"_

_"Just so I know who I'm speaking to."_

_"I'm..I'm Lenalee."_

* * *

The night played out as it usually did, and the lord was growing rather bored. He'd had his fill of young women, each lacking their own..unique characteristic. If only something would change once in a while..Why did none of these women put up a fight?

Well, he supposed it was better this way. For now.

The next night, a young, fragile figure had ventured bravely through his doorstep..

Needless to say, he was already interested.

"Welcome to my manor, young miss. Who are you?"

"I must be at the wrong address. Sorry..Oh, and..I'm not a miss."

"..My deepest apologies, I had no idea that a man with such a slender frame existed."

"I..I..Is that a compliment?"

"Absolutely. What's your name?"

"A..Allen.."

"Welcome, Allen."

The night played out a bit better than expected..He'd taken Allen up to his room and they toasted a few, though Allen seemed rather reluctant. The boy was acting peculiar, he'd noticed, so he decided to test just how far he was able to go in such little time..

Allen wasn't happy about that.

He showed resistance, pushing Tyki away, pulling himself away, covering his face with both hands, but none of it worked out in the end. Tyki overpowered the boy and managed to pin him down, both wrists above his head, locked in Tyki's hand.

In other words, Tyki had fun teasing the boy, and scaring him senseless up until the moment he practically forced the pill down his throat, but he didn't lock this one up like the other..No, this one was definitely a good catch, so why waste it?

* * *

Content with a devilish smile, he merely waited for the next suitor.

This time, a young fair maiden with bright red locks strode in, proudly.

Amazing..Another so bravely traverses his foreign castle? He was going to have a ball in no time!

_"Hello, my dear. I welcome you to my manor..What is your name?"_

_"I would like to join you for a dance, my lord."_

_"Really? Someone's bold, isn't she?"_

_"My deepest apologies, I've been waiting ages to meet you."_

_"I see..Well, no matter. Now that you're here, I'll take good care of you."_

_"I'm looking forward to it."_

They'd begun their waltz through the elegantly decorated hall, whispering sweet nothings to one another.

_ "This is probably the most fun I've had in a while."_

_"Yes, me too. I'm having a wonderful time."_

_"Have I asked for your name, yet?"_

_"You have not." _

A searing pain shot through the back of Tyki's chest, and he was caught off guard. He doubled over in pain, hanging on to the lovely woman as she stood before him with a straight face, not a trace of worry in her eyes.

_ "Q-Quickly, call for help!", he cried._

_"Not a chance. You're going back to hell where you belong."_

_"Y..Young miss, I beg of you!"_

_"I'm not a miss. If you must know, my name is Lavi."_

_"Damnit! Why would you do this to me!"_

_"Simple; You have Allen Walker, don't you?"_

With those final words in mind, the world faded to black and Tyki slowly slipped away.

The women he'd kept had finally awoken and gathered their belongings, burning the notebook, making plans to burn his manor as well, before stepping over his fallen body. Lavi had stripped down to his proper male clothing and tore the wig off his head, revealing his spiky red hair.

The girls thanked him and left, save for two.

The first was Allen, who awoke in a daze and wandered around aimlessly, seeking nothing in particular. It wasn't long before he collapsed and Lavi was there to catch him and guide him home.

The final girl was none other than Klaud, the former love of his life.

As she walked away, she bid him a silent farewell, with nothing but a stern look.

Tyki, still being half conscious, merely watched her as she left, whispering a silent "Don't go" that went unheard.

The manor was burnt to the ground.

* * *

**_Tyki Mikk:_**

_It's another night, women running coming to see me_

_Such a pretty sight, waiting there for me _

_Smiling away, what you do like any other day_

_Take me by the hand, let us dance the night astray_

_He wanted my soul, I signed away my life to him _

_Power in my hands, was what he gave me_

_Look into my eyes, women listen really easily_

_Taken by surprise, they fall enchanted_

**_Miranda:_**

_Powers by the devil were given to him, just for charming us_

**_Chomesuke:_**

_He was luring lonely women to the mansion, for only the lust_

**_Miranda:_**

_Bringing us one by one he chose women, and we gave him all our trust_

**_Chomesuke: _**

_He was building up a harem_

**_Tyki Mikk: _**

_Poison hidden by the libido, so tasteless_

_Pleasure hidden inside the blade, each time it cut through_

_Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony_

_But then later on they'll shine a purple hue_

_Once my plans progress to get these women undressed _

_Never nonetheless, there's no use to escape from my madness_

_Fragments of my past, I would like to burn it all away_

_Throw away my shame, and let it decay_

_I want to forget, the person that I used to be_

_People used to laugh, and make fun of me_

_Took her by the hands, as I laid my sweet and simple plan_

_Giving her a kiss, was my one only wish_

_Yes, she was the one, my friend since we were both so young_

_All she did was laugh, and make a fool of me_

**_Lenalee:_**

_Day by day, plenty of women came to him from all over the world_

**_Allen:_**

_One by one, all of us got lost as his evil plan unfurled_

**_Lenalee:_**

_Women got entranced by him and they also lost their daughters too_

**_Allen:_**

_Soon we didn't even know what to do_

**_Tyki Mikk:_**

_The libido dying in darkness falls plentiful_

_Infinitely, passion spreading, without an ending_

_Real or trick? We're making it stick; we know how to be_

_New and fresh, we're making humanity cry and bleed_

_Hating God, yet making love like fallen angels_

_Here, the King of the Night, it's the madness that I always felt right_

_Just another day, another woman comes my way_

_Little more embrace, little less than grace_

_Showing me her face, with her gleaming eyes I_

_Give a little dance, for my harem prance_

_Come into my arms, I promise I won't cause you harm_

_Showing you a smile, I'll make it worthwhile_

_Suddenly I feel, a pain so sharp and unreal_

_Seeping through my vest, I bleed from my chest_

**_Lavi:_**

_Just a guy searching far and wide for his lover that he lost_

_He found out about the mansion where he heard the devil dwells _

_Dressing up as a girl so his and the devil's path would cross_

_And once we are face to face, I'll send him right back to hell_

**_Tyki Mikk:_**

_Pierced by sin, I feel it within, as I start to fall_

_Feeling weak, I'm losing my streak, it's nothing at all_

_Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony_

_But then later on they'll bleed a purple hue_

_Death invoked, my arts had all broke, and I'm suffering_

_The women I kept, awoke and all left, they've vanished from me_

_As I breathe, the last one to leave, was none other than_

_She turned back to look, my one and only friend_

_As she walked away, bidding to me her "Adieu"_

_Please just stay with me, I haven't even said "I love you"_

_"Don't go!"_

* * *

**I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning so I apologize for any errors, nonsense, mistakes, and such. **

_**Summary: **_

_** Tyki Mikk sold his soul to the Millennial Earl in order to gain the ability to charm and lure women into his mansion, where he either took advantage of them or locked them away, Miranda, Lenalee, Chomesuke, and Allen acting as examples of these girls. **_

_** And yes, Tyki thought Allen was a girl up to a point, but then he decided he didn't care. Allen's sexy. **_

_** Anyway, Lavi sought Allen and after a bit of snooping, he figured out what was up and slayed the beast, shall we say? **_

_** Tyki was swallowed by his own grief and madness, never to return again. **_

_** Anyway, I'm sorry for this. This is actually my first songfic and it's extremely irrelevant to D. Gray Man **_

** I just thought "Hey, I like this song, I should write a fiction about it since it's kind of in story format..But what anime should I use..There are so many!**

** *Spins the wheel of fortune* **

** D. Gray Man it is! **

** P.S. This is probably as close to I'll ever get writing a lemon.**

** I know I'm lame, I'm sorry. I was going to write one for another fic but I chickened out..**


End file.
